


A birthday present

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M, mention of Kikasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Akashi decides to surprise Aomine for his birthday with lingerie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over a month late to the party but oh well. Have some crossdressing sin to celebrate Aomine Daiki.
> 
> ***2017 edit: Fixed some grammar, changed a couple of words, reformatted. Nothing major. Hopefully it reads a little better now.

Kise is probably the last person Akashi would ever go to for help, yet with his current predicament, the blonde is, unfortunately, the best one for the job.

“Ooh, these are cute, Akashicchi!”

He holds up a pair of pastel blue satin underwear. There’s black lace and little black bows on them.

“Yes…” Akashi mumbles, blushing to his ears. He’s enlisted Kise’s help to shop for lingerie. Seeing as it’s Aomine’s birthday soon, Akashi wants to give him a surprise present. Kise had mentioned buying and wearing lingerie for his partner, Kasamatsu, a few times, so Akashi figured he’s the best one for the job.

“Oh, the ones over there have matching bras!” Kise announces (loudly), pointing across the store.

Akashi feels the urge to cover his face. Kise is _shameless_. The blonde grabs his wrist and drags him over to the displays he’d pointed out.

“Maybe something pink? These would go with your hair nicely,” Kise says, plucking a matching set of bra and panties off the display and holding them up to Akashi.

“Whatever you think is best,” Akashi answers.

Kise grabs a couple of matching sets and then starts pushing Akashi to the change rooms.

“I’m trying them on?” the redhead asks, blushing again.

“Yeah! We have to see how they look on you! You want the best, right?”

“Of course.”

Kise giggles. “This is exciting!”

Akashi narrows his eyes. Kise is taking far too much pleasure in this. Still, he’s grateful for the assistance. Kise pushes him into the change rooms and shoves the underwear sets into his arms. Akashi pulls the curtain shut and gets to work on the first pair. He knows next to nothing about bras, so he struggles a little to do it up at the back, but he’s talented at everything, so he manages (eventually). He opens the curtain again when he’s dressed (not that this counts as being dressed, he thinks), and Kise gasps.

“Oh, Akashicchi, they look great!” he exclaims. “Pink definitely suits you! The little bows are so cute too!”

Akashi nods. “Shall I try the others?”

Kise nods excitedly. Akashi disappears back into the little stall and tries on the next set; pale blue panties and a matching bra, decorated with little black dots as well as black lace. There’s also a little crystal studded heart charm that dangles between the cups of the bra. He gets them on and then opens the curtain again.

“Well?” he asks when Kise doesn’t say anything.

“They’re _perfect_!” the blonde squeals at last. “The contrast of the blue with your hair looks amazing! Definitely get these ones!”

“Do you think?” Akashi asks. He turns around to look at himself in the mirror of the stall. He must admit, he does look rather good. Aomine would love this.

“Yes! Perfect!” Kise says again.

“Okay, I’ll get these then,” Akashi says with a nod.

When he’s properly dressed again, he and Kise go to pay for the underwear. The clerk doesn’t say anything about the fact that they’re two men buying women’s lingerie, but she does greet Kise as if she knows him. How often does he come in here?! As they’re paying, Kise grabs a packet of lacy stockings as well and throws them onto the counter. Akashi just blushes further.

“Kise, you seem to be on friendly terms with the lady who works there,” he comments when they’re outside.

“Oh, yeah, I go in a lot. Kasamatsu certainly appreciates it.” Kise giggles again.

Akashi clears his throat. “Well, thank you for your help today. I don’t think I could have done that without assistance.”

“Akashicchi, you’re so shy when it comes to things like this. It’s so cute.”

Akashi shoots him an icy glare, but Kise is unfazed. Apparently Akashi lost his power over his friends when he decided to buy women’s underwear. He parts with Kise, with a last thank you (and an annoying smile from the blonde), then heads home. The maids greet him as he enters the mansion, though Akashi is quite eager to get to the privacy of upstairs to hide the (rather obvious) bag he’s carrying. He hides the bag with his shogi board, knowing Aomine will never look there in a million years.

Aomine’s birthday is the following week. He doesn’t have the day off work, but Akashi does, so the redhead spends the day preparing for his partner’s return in the evening. Instead of having the servants prepare meals, he insists on cooking himself. Of course he’s talented in the kitchen as well. He makes a serving of Aomine’s favourite burgers to have for dinner, and he’s even bought banana milk, another of Aomine’s favourites. He feels a bit like a housewife, but he’s happy to do this for a birthday.

As it reaches evening, Akashi heads upstairs to shower and get redressed. He fishes out the bag of lingerie from the previous week, and with a determined breath he puts everything on. He slips on a plain long-sleeve shirt that sits loosely around his shoulders while still hiding the bra straps, and he hopes that the lines of the bra don’t show through it. Aomine isn’t that observant. He probably won’t notice. He also puts on the pair of ugg boots that Kise bought him one year to hide his stockinged feet.

Aomine returns home around eight, and Akashi has dinner set up at the coffee table in the lounge room, deciding to forego the table and proper etiquette for the sake of his boyfriend’s comfort. They’re eating burgers anyway, it’s kind of impossible to be proper to begin with.

“Hey, babe,” Aomine says with a tired smile. He leans down and kisses Akashi’s forehead. “You made dinner for me?”

“Yes, of course. It’s your birthday,” Akashi says, smiling back.

“I remember. Let me have a quick shower and I’ll be down.”

Akashi tugs him down for a proper kiss before he goes, then settles on the couch to wait. Aomine is true to his word and returns less than ten minutes later, freshly showered and dressed casually in sweatpants and a T-shirt. He drops onto the couch and picks up the plate Akashi has set down for him.

“You went to all this effort for me?” he asks in a teasing tone.

“You’re important to me,” Akashi says with a shy smile. Aomine leans over and kisses him again.

While they eat, Akashi asks Aomine about his day at work, and Aomine asks him about his day, teasing lightly that he spent the afternoon cooking like a wife. When they’re finished, Aomine gets up and grabs the half eaten jar of Nutella from the pantry and starts eating it with a spoon. He feeds Akashi a spoonful as well, and the redhead makes a show of sucking on it seductively. It might help to get Aomine in the mood a bit early.

“Damn,” he says when Akashi pulls off the spoon with a pop. Akashi just smiles sweetly at him.

Akashi then suggests they play a video game. Usually he doesn’t play them, and it’s definitely not because he sucks at them. But it’s Aomine’s birthday, so he wants to please him. Aomine ends up picking Mario Kart, and Akashi swears he’s doing it to piss him off. Mario Kart happens to be what he’s worst at.

He swears uncharacteristically when Aomine throws yet another red shell at his character, sending him spinning off the track. He gives his boyfriend a light glare before continuing, and Aomine just chuckles. He gets his revenge though, as he’s coming second last, he manages to score a blue shell, and he knocks Aomine out of first place just before the finish line.

“Oh you’re getting punished for that tonight,” Aomine growls, dropping his controller onto the floor and diving over Akashi to pin him down with rough kisses and bites to his neck.

Akashi moans a little into Aomine’s mouth, and he feels his boyfriend shiver at the sound. “Upstairs?” he suggests, somewhat breathlessly.

Aomine nods eagerly, and when he stands up he lifts Akashi into his arms, hooking his legs around his waist. He sets Akashi down on their giant bed after kicking shut the door, and he grinds his hips down against Akashi’s crotch, sending sparks of pleasure through the smaller’s body. He moans and bucks his hips up against Aomine.

“Patience, baby,” Aomine smirks. He kisses Akashi again, then slips his hands up the redhead’s shirt, and when he reaches his chest he freezes. He pulls back and stares at Akashi for a moment, then tugs his shirt up. “You- You’re wearing a bra,” he says lamely.

“Yes, do you like it?” Akashi says with a coy smile.

“Holy shit, yes, that’s so fucking hot,” Aomine murmurs, returning to kissing his partner.

“Well, I’m glad you appreciate it. There’s more lower down, you know,” Akashi says.

Aomine swears under his breath. Akashi kicks off his boots and starts to slide down his pants, revealing a black garter belt around his waist, as well as the blue panties, his cock already straining against the delicate fabric.

“ _Shit_ ,” Aomine swears again.

He stares dumbly at Akashi’s body for a moment, the he leans down and presses his mouth to the front of the underwear. Akashi gasps, raising his hips up. Aomine pushes him back down as he mouths at his clothed cock, making the fabric even wetter.

“ _Daiki_ ,” Akashi gasps out. Aomine hums in approval. He reaches over to the nightstand to pull out a bottle of lube, and he uncaps it and pours some of the liquid onto his fingers.

“You’re keeping these on,” he says, nudging aside the fabric between Akashi’s legs to press at his entrance.

“You’re- ah- going to damage them that way,” Akashi says.

“You can buy more,” is Aomine’s answer.

He thrusts two fingers deep inside Akashi, making him gasp and moan. He gently rubs Akashi’s sweet spot until the younger man is whimpering with desire.

“Daiki, please, I need you,” Akashi moans, his back arching.

“I know, baby,” Aomine murmurs. He slides his fingers out and quickly pulls off his own clothes. He smears the remaining lube on his hand over his own cock, stroking it a few times before lining himself up at Akashi’s entrance. Holding up small hips, he pushes in quickly, making Akashi cry out from the stretch.

It burns a little, but the feeling of being filled by Aomine’s thick cock is far better than any pain. He’s panting harshly, and he croaks out a broken moan as Aomine pulls his hips back and snaps forward quickly. Aomine doesn’t usually do slow, not in the bedroom, and he thrusts into Akashi hard and fast, hitting inside him deeply and brushing against his prostate with each thrust, making Akashi scream. Akashi briefly feels sorry for the maids who have to deal with the noises they’re making, though they’re soon forgotten as Aomine wraps his hand around Akashi’s neglected cock, and he cries out loudly, his manicured nails scraping down Aomine’s muscled back. He chants Aomine’s name over and over, feeling tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill over. He squeezes around Aomine, willing himself not to come first. He succeeds at that, Aomine groaning loudly as he tenses, his fingers digging into Akashi’s backside as he releases inside him. He quickly finishes Akashi off, stroking him quickly until Akashi is coming as well. He slides out and drops onto the bed beside Akashi, exhausted. Akashi leans up, rolling over a little to press a gentle kiss to Aomine’s cheek.

“Happy Birthday,” he says with a contented smile.

Aomine grins lazily, hooking his arm around Akashi’s slender waist. “It was good, thanks to you.”

“I think you ripped my garter belt,” Akashi says, his hand going down to feel at the lace.

“A sentence I never thought I’d hear you say,” Aomine laughs. “I’ll get you a new one.”

“So you liked the lingerie?” Akashi asks.

“I fucking loved it. You’re definitely going to be bringing those out again.”

Akashi smiles a little smugly. “Good. I enjoyed it as well. Though I think I need to buy new everything. The panties are a little…stained now.”

Aomine sits up and leans over to inspect between Akashi’s legs, seeing the cum still dripping out to stain the underwear.

“Whoops.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk why I like this pairing so much, honestly. 
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed the sin. Pls let me know if you did, I'd love to hear from you all.


End file.
